guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild
Category:Guides Guilds are the primary community connection of Guild Wars. They're used in the Guild versus Guild GvG battles. You don't need any members to create a guild, and being part of a guild isn't at all necessary to fully enjoy the world of Guild Wars. However, being a part of an active guild can add another element of teamwork to the game, and climbing the ladder to being the top guild in Guild Wars will bring you a measure of acclaim inside the world. Creating A Guild To create a guild, one must speak to a Guild Registrar. It costs 100 gold. The registrar will ask you for a guild name, and a 2–4 character abbreviation that will appear next to all guild members' names. For example, a character named "Rojhaz Gravewit", in a guild whose abbreviation is "CC" will appear as "Rojhaz Gravewit CC". Once your guild is created, you can start inviting members. Adding, Removing, and Promoting Members You must be an officer or the leader of a guild to kick, promote, or add a member. Adding & Removing Members To invite a member, first open your guild window, by pressing G on your keyboard or by using the menu. The guild window shows the roster of officers and members, as well as their online/offline status and an approximate time they were last online. From there, simply type in the name of the person you wish to invite. If they are offline, it will send the invitation as soon as they log in. If they accept, they will show up in the guild roster as a member. Inviting members to a guild costs 100 gold. If you should want to kick someone out of the guild for any reason, click on the icon to the left of their name in the guild window, and select "Kick name out of guild." This process is not directly reversable; if you change your mind, you'll have to reinvite the member in question, which will cost you another 100 gold. It is generally considered bad form to ask your new recruit to pay the membership fee. If your guild owns a Guild Hall, you can issue a "guest" invitation to a player for the same 100 gold fee. A guest invitation allows the player to compete on the side of your guild in Guild vs. Guild combat for a short period while retaining his membership in his current guild. Promoting & Demoting Guild membership has three tiers: the members, the officers, and the leader. All members can speak in guild chat, wear the cape, visit the guild hall, or participate in a GvG combat party (assuming, of course, that the guild has a cape and a guild hall). An officer has the ability to add or remove members from the guild and promote other members to officer. The leader has the abilities of an officer, but can additionally demote officers back to common member status. Guild leaders can also designate another officer as the guild leader—however, a guild can have only one leader at a time, so if a leader does this, he himself is demoted to officer status. To promote or demote a guild member, use the menu found by clicking the icon next to their name on the roster. Getting a Cape Your guild's cape is the symbol of your guild throughout the world of Guild Wars. The cost of a guild cape is 2 platinum. This may seem expensive to a new player or guild, but in the grand scope of things, it's not very much money. Further, it is very difficult to recruit members into a guild with no cape. (However you cannot use this feature in Pre-Ascalon.) In the Inventory window, you can toggle the visibility of your cape in various areas. The settings are: #Always Show #Hide in Towns and Outposts #Hide in Combat Areas (Except PvP) #Always Hide (Except PvP) Designing the Cape To start designing your cape, you must talk to a Guild Emblemer. You can find a Guild Emblemer in all cities around Tyria. You can play with the cape design tool free of charge, so that's a good time to take screen shots (pressing the Print Screen key on your keyboard) of some designs to show the members of your guild. The cape creation tool is quite robust. You can select four primary areas to customize your guild's cape: the fringe, the emblem, the detail, and the background. There are 84 total emblems from which to choose. Selecting the emblem checkbox in the tool, and clicking on any of the emblems at the bottom of the screen will show you how it will look on your cape. While emblem is selected, clicking on any of the colors or adjusting its brightness with the slider beneath the color tool will preview the emblem with that color. To change the detail, click on the two single arrows beneath the preview of your character's cape. Changing the color of the detail is the same as changing the color for the emblem. The background color is changed by selecting the background color checkbox, and manipulating the sliders in the same way as the emblem or detail. The two double arrows beneath the preview will change the fringe design of your cape. Once a design has been finalized, pressing "Accept" will confirm the purchase, remove the fee from your character, and instantly place the cape on all members of your guild. Quitting or Disbanding a Guild You can leave your guild by clicking the icon next to your name on the guild roster and choosing "Leave Guild." If you are the guild leader, you must first promote an officer or member to the postion of guild leader before you're allowed to quit. If, as guild leader, you wish to disband your guild entirely, you must first kick out every member individually. Once all members are removed, you can then click the icon next to your name, and select "Disband Guild". Getting a Guild Hall To get your own Guild Hall you need to speak to the Canthan Ferry Captain in Lion's Arch. He will show you around potential Guild Halls, which you can purchase if you posess a Celestial Sigil. Inside each Guild Hall you visit is a Sigil Trader from which you can buy a Celestial Sigil if you do not have one. Once you have purchased a Guild Hall you can have guild battles. The currently available halls are: *Warrior's Isle *Hunter's Isle *Wizard's Isle *Frozen Isle *Nomad's Isle *Druid's Isle *Isle of the Dead *Burning Isle More are expected to be added in the expansion